


Avengers endgame epilogue

by timexturner



Category: Avengers
Genre: Endgame Spoilers!, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: So what did happen to 2012 Loki when he escaped exactly? What happened to Thor after he went on the guardians ship? This is what I think happened.





	1. Chapter 1

Avengers endgame epilogue 

" you're the boss, okay, Quill! I told you that before!" Thor screamed chuckling as he opened the door to his room. He closed it and was surprised to see a familiar face sitting in a chair. " no... No! I'm hallucinating from all the beer... I saw you die... You're not really here you're just- OW! LOKI!" Thor exclaimed as his brother has just thrown the tesseract at his head. 

" what? You've done it to me so many times!" Loki said as he stood up. He walked over and looked at his brother " w-" Loki then covered his mouth trying to come up with a polite way to tell his brother he had gained weight. " have you...ooh.." Loki started but then stopped to think. " have you... Looked in the mirror lately, brother?" 

" ppf! Yeah! I'm in the best-" 

Loki crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he said " don't lie to me" 

Thor then started tearing up a bit " I miss mother!" 

Loki nodded " I do too." 

" I miss father!" Thor said tears rolling down his face. 

" I do too." 

" I missed you! You don't understand what it's like to be alone! I was alone for six years." Thor explained trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. 

Loki sighed and went and sat with his brother. " Thor... That's been my whole life. I always felt so alone. The only person who understood was mother." 

" I never... I never knew" Thor said. Loki smiled. 

" you never really did know a lot, did you brother" Loki joked to his brother. Thor laughed a bit. 

" shut up, Loki" Thor said chuckling, Loki laughed with him. They heard the door open, they looked and saw a teenage Groot. 

" I am Groot?" Groot asked confused. Thor looked at the tree creature then at his brother. 

" oh! Loki! This is my new friend Tree!" Thor said happily. 

" I am Groot" Groot said annoyed. 

" brother, he doesn't like you calling him tree. He's not a tree." Loki said to his brother. Loki got up and went over and got on groot's level. " you have a big brother?" 

" I am Groot" 

" ah. Yeah big brothers can be a pain. can't they?"Loki said smiling 

" I am Groot." 

" brother, can you show me the rest of your new friends? I quite like this one" Loki asked politely as he picked up the tesseract. Thor shook his head and smiled as he walked towards his brother and Groot. Things were going to be fine


	2. Tin man is dead. Or is he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Loki heard of Tony's passing, he goes back into the past and tries to fix Starks timeline.

" so what you're telling me is Tin man is dead?" Loki asked his brother once he was introduced to everyone

" he died protecting us. He was the one who put on the gauntlet and snapped. It was too much. He died protecting his child. Unless you can somehow fix that with your tesseract, brother, he's gone for-" Thor explained as he saw Loki put a hand on the tesseract. 

" be right back" Loki winked and disappeared with the tesseract. 

" goddamnit Loki!" Thor cursed as he saw his brother teleport away. 

2008-

Tony was working on his first ironman suit when a strange man appeared in front of him. Tony looked up and screamed in surprise. " what are you suppose to be? A greaser wannabe?" Tony said referring to the movie the outsiders. 

" listen to me, Anthony-" Loki started but got interrupted by Tony backing away. 

" how do you know my name?" Tony asked him a little bit frightened. 

" I'm... I'm from the future." Loki explained sighing a bit. 

" okay Marty Mcfly, if you're from the future, tell me, how do I turn out?" Tony asked curiously " am I a trillionaire?am I bigger than Donald trump? Hate that guy." 

" you're dead, Tony. In the future you die protecting your team." Loki explained " I wasn't there myself but my brother Thor explained it to me" 

" Thor? As in the God of thunder? Yeah right. I dunno if you know this ponyboy, but I work alone." Tony explained as he went to get some tools. 

" you have a daughter." Loki said as Tony stopped in his tracks and turned around. 

" am I... Am I a good father to her?" 

" from what I've heard, yes. I have to leave now, but please, please be careful with this information. You can still die, if I were you, I'd have a backup ironman suit. Maybe modify it, make it have a hologram of your face? I dunno. Oh and by the way, I'm sorry if I grab you and throw you out a window at some point. I was under the influence. Mind controlled. So forgive me for that. You are going to do amazing things, Tony Stark. You are a true hero." Loki smiled as he then left through the portal. 

2019-

Loki exited the portal and was back on the guardians ship. Thor looked relieved " brother, the man of iron told me to give you this" Thor said as he gave his brother a holographic chip. He put it in the ships mainframe and it started playing 

" hey reindeer games. I just wanna say thank you. Thank you for telling me what I could be that day in the shop. I really appreciate it. You really helped me. Today is the day I die. I guess. But even if I do die today I just want to say thank you. Thank you for believing in me. Also I don't hold that throwing me out the window thing against you. I do have a back up suit ready to go if I do die. I have one of these for Peter to do so, I gotta go but, just wanted to say thank you. You really are a cool dude. See ya whenever, ponyboy" past Tony explained as he turned off the camera. 

Thor then turned to Loki " ponyboy? Loki! What else did you do in the past I don't know about?!" 

Loki just smirked and chuckled. " a lot brother. A lot"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to add this in here because I wanted Tony to actually trust Loki. And I thought it would be sweet, especially after that end credit noise in endgame. 
> 
> You can Choose if Tony lives or dies. I made it ambiguous for a reason.


	3. " what happened the day I died"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor would like to know how Loki survived, this is my explaination.

" brother, can you please explain to me how you are alive? I mean I saw you die by Thanos." Thor asked his brother slightly confused. 

" he gets confused easily these days, Greasy" Rocket chimed in " all the beer really goes to his puny head" Rocket said as he patted Thor's head. 

" don't I know it, when Thor was of age to drink, father took him to a bar and Thor got so drunk he-" Loki started 

"LOKI!" Thor screamed embarrassed about that day. Loki just smirked.

" I'll tell you later, Rocket" 

" can't wait to hear it, reindeer games" Rocket chuckled and left. 

Loki sighed. " what happened the day I died is complicated. Even I can't figure out what happened..." Loki explained as he sat down. " it all started when I said..."

Flashback: 

" we have a hulk!" I said as I then hid behind some crates, trying to recuperate. But then something strange happened. What happened is hard to explain because it was so unbelievable. But I saw a blue light and due to Thanos being distracted with hulk, he didn't see it. But another me with the tesseract came from Odin knows where. He then explained to me that I die that day. He told me to escape he said to me that he would take the hit for me. He said he had explored the universe already, he had nothing to live for because his brother had died by the hands of the dark elves, along with his mother and father. 

End flashback

" so he told me to grab my tesseract and escape. I did so. I saw him die before escaping. I went back to sakaar, stayed there, saw the grandmaster get dusted, then come back the next day I waited until I saw your signature in space and came here" Loki explained to Thor. 

" I time traveled. Now I know why you like teleportation so much" Thor chuckled. Loki smiled at this. " we had to to defeat Thanos. I.. I went to Asgard and talked to mother." Loki turned to Thor when he said this. 

" did you tell her how I..." Loki started but Thor shook his head. 

" no, she wouldn't let me. She told me to deal with my future not to worry about hers. When I saw her again she actually told me that I did a bad job at sneaking and that normally sneaking was your job" Loki smiled, a tear rolled down his eye. " I missed you. Loki, if I knew you were out there I would have come sooner" 

" I'm here now, brother. Thanos is gone. I'm not going anywhere this time" Loki said smiling putting a hand on his brothers shoulder " you're stuck with me" Thor started tearing up as he then brought his brother into a hug. 

" shut up, Loki" Thor said as he hugged his brother. Thor knew now that everything would be fine.


End file.
